L'ultime test Anbu
by Sakuraplapla
Summary: La vérité derrière les mensonges. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiwa Sasuke et un Détecteur de Mensonges, tout ça pour l'examen d'Anbu. Qui a dit que devenir un Anbu était facile ? Traduction du one-shot de puRpLebLuSh017


Un homme se tenait là, droit et fier, ne montrant aucun signe de peur alors qu'il écoutait l'avertissement.

\- **A partir de là, ce sera dangereux** _._

Comme si cela allait effrayer Sasuke Uchiwa, le seul survivant du clan Uchiwa. Ayant finalement atteint son désir de vengeance, avec la tête d'Itachi Uchiwa à la clé, Sasuke n'avait peur de personne. Ni des cadavres qu'il voyait tous les jours, ni de ceux, encore en vie, qui l'observaient de l'ombre. De personne.

\- **Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer le test Anbu ?**  
\- **Oui** _. Il n'y avait aucune trace de doute dans sa voix_.  
\- **Même si c'est au prix de ta vie ?**  
\- **Hm hm** _,_ _acquiesça Sasuke sans enthousiasme._  
\- **Tu pourrais mourir.**

Sasuke avait tué un membre de l'Akatsuki, le célèbre propriétaire du Mangekyou Sharingan, avait été dans de nombreux combats, dont il était souvent ressorti à peine en vie, mais il était encore là. Risquer sa vie n'était donc assurément pas un problème.

\- _**Nous nous déchargeons de toute responsabilité si tu viens à mourir.**_

Sasuke ricana impatiemment. Comment pouvaient-ils imaginer que l'examen final pourrait le tuer ? Lui, LE Sasuke Uchiwa. N'avaient-ils pas vu ses démonstrations de force sur le champ de bataille ? Il se pouvait même qu'il soit plus talentueux que tous les Ambus réunis.

\- _**Je ne vais pas mourir**_ , dit _Sasuke comme si c'était un fait évident._

Sentant l'assurance de la personne en face de lui, l'homme devant la porte, dont le visage était caché par un masque de loup lui fit un signe de tête.

\- **Vous pouvez entrer**.

Sasuke marcha longtemps, sans but, dans ces couloirs sombres. Sans aucune forme de lumière pour le guider, le passage semblait froid et austère. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Il avait survécu aux trois premières parties de ce test, et c'était déjà un exploit en soi. Des quatre vingt dix Jounins candidats, seul trois y ont survécu, lui et deux autres dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom. Il fallait juste qu'il se concentre sur cette dernière partie, la réussisse et prouve enfin à ces craignos d'Ambus qu'il pouvait aisément avoir le même titre qu'eux. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à se prosterner devant son apparente supériorité.

Soudain, il vit enfin une autre ouverture et renifla dédaigneusement. Ce devait être la partie intellectuelle de l'épreuve. La capacité de voir le bout d'une longue mission. Légèrement impatient, il couru les derniers mètres qu'il lui restait.

\- **Yo ! le salua Kakashi Hatake en sortant de l'ombre**. _Il avait l'air d'avoir attendu_. **Je savais que tu arriverais jusque ici Sasuke.** _Lança-t-il joyeusement en levant les yeux de son livre hentai Icha Icha Paradise._

Sasuke mit une minute ou deux avant de finalement saisir le but de cette épreuve finale.

\- **Je suis censé te battre** , _dit il en activant son Sharingan et en se préparant au combat_.

Il regarda autour de lui. Un contre un semblerait-il. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de se battre contre le fameux ninja-copieur. Ce serait une vraie démonstration de sa force si il réussissait à surpasser son professeur.

\- **Tu as déjà beaucoup combattu au début de cette épreuve Sasuke.** _Dit l'homme aux cheveux gris en regardant les blessures et cicatrices qui parcourraient le corps de Sasuke._ **Dans cette dernière partie, on va faire quelque chose d'un peu différent.**

Sasuke maintint sa position, ne croyant pas vraiment son professeur paresseux.

\- **Le but de cet examen est de résister à de longs et exténuants jours de purs combats.** _Dit-il, se référant à un certain manuel des Rangs et Statut Ninjas._  
\- **C'est vrai**. _Kakashi bougea lentement, posant son livre à sa gauche_. **Les Anbu sont entraînés pour survivre à des situations et des missions mortelles. Il toussota faussement. Mais il y a aussi un autre aspect que les Anbus et les apprentis comme toi avez besoin de développer.**  
\- **Quoi**? Dit Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

Kakashi lui lança un regard de Chat du Cheshire* avant de répondre.

\- **Le solennel art** **du mensonge.**

Venait-il vraiment de mettre « solennel » et « mensonge » dans la même phrase ?  
Il était possible que ce ne soit que l'imagination de Sasuke, mais il pourrait jurer qu'il avait entendu un ricanement venir de l'homme en face de lui.

Dans le dangereux métier de ninja, il était connu qu'il ne fallait jamais rien dire qui pouvait mettre en péril la mission, l'équipe ou le village, même si l'on s'était fait prendre.

Ça avait du sens. Mais Sasuke regarda l'homme qui souriait en face de lui et sentit son cœur accélérer. Il était sur que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

Tout à la fin de la longue, sombre et étroite allée était située une petite pièce. Là, Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise en métal, placée stratégiquement au milieu de la pièce, et à laquelle Kakashi attacha ses mains et pieds.

\- **Faisons comme si tu avais été capturé par l'ennemi** , _dit Kakashi en regardant Sasuke,_ **tu as été pris sur le fait. Normalement, dans ce genre de scénario, tu te ferais interroger de la manière la plus horrible qu'on puisse imaginer.**  
Sasuke activa immédiatement son Sharingan, les sens en alerte.

\- **Doucement Sasuke** , _fit Kakashi en riant_ , **je ne vais pas t'éventrer, c'est plutôt le truc d'Ibiki ça. D'ailleurs je me sens vraiment désolé pour quiconque a fini entre ses mains.**

Quelque part le cri féminin de Shino résonna. L'horreur !

Souriant toujours, Kakashi continua.

\- **Je suis un peu plus décent.** _Sasuke ricana doucement alors que Kakashi repris, faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu_. **Bref, je vais utiliser un système de base sur toi. Le Détecteur de Mensonges.** _Il pointa une vieille machine avec deux lumières sur le côté_. **La lumière verte s'allumera si ce truc détecte que tu dis la vérité grâce à ton pouls. Ça devient rouge si tu mens. Je vais te poser quelques questions Sasuke. Maintenant, ton objectif c'est de réussir à mentir sans que la lumière ne devienne rouge. Trompe le détecteur. Ne le laisse pas repérer tes mensonges**.

Kakashi attacha posa des fils sur les poignets, les tempes, le torse et le cou de Sasuke.

\- **Tu es prêt ?**  
\- **Hm.**  
\- **Ça me va.** _Il fit une pause de quelques secondes pour accentuer le côté dramatique de la situation._ **Première question, Uchiwa Sasuke, es-tu, sans aucun doute, toujours vierge ?**

Des volcans explosèrent.  
La foudre gronda.

Le visage de Sasuke devient soudainement rouge. Est-ce que c'était lui ou il commençait à faire chaud dans cette pièce ?

\- **C'est quoi cette question ?**  
\- **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ?** _Demanda innocemment Kakashi en papillonnant des yeux_.  
\- **C'est**... **Trop personnel**. _Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau_.

Le célèbre ninja copieur sourit diaboliquement.

\- **Exactement ! Nous ne sommes pas dans n'importe quelle sorte de mission et je dois exploiter les choses que tu caches, comme les petits détails secrets dont on parle en mission. Les plus personnelles des choses personnelles ! Ne suis-je pas génial ?**  
\- **Tu es fou**! _Répliqua acidement Sasuke._ **Je me tire de là !**

Après 10 minutes de tentatives infructueuses, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de là et jura de frustration.

\- **C'est une chaise anti chakra très cher. Donc tu peux essayer de te démener autant que tu veux, mais tu ne pourra jamais en sortir** , _termina Kakashi avec un rire sinistre._  
\- **Va te faire espèce de vieux fou !**  
\- **Tssss. Il faut que tu apprennes à respecter tes supérieurs.**  
\- **Les vieillards tu veux dire ?**  
\- **Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire espèce d'emo ?** _Dit Kakashi, un chidori à la main._  
\- **Tss.**  
\- **Donc où en étions nous ? Ah oui, réponds à la question Sasuke. Es-tu vierge ou non ?**

Sourire. Sourire.  
Regard noir. Regard noir.  
Chidori toujours en main. Il le menaçait ouvertement.

\- **Oui... ou non ?**

Sourire diabolique.  
Regard foudroyant.

\- **... Oui.**

Ting !  
La lumière du Détecteur de Mensonges était rouge. Kakashi sourit malicieusement.

\- **Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Tu t'entraînes déjà pour ton deuxième but ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, L'Opération Renouvellement Du Clan Uchiwa, c'est ça ?** _Sasuke lui lança un regard mauvais._ **Ah,** _soupira son ancien sensei,_ **comme j'envie votre jeunesse !**  
\- **Va brûler en enfer.**  
\- **Dis moi, avec qui as tu pratiqué ce merveilleux aspect de la vie ?**

Sasuke se dit que son vieux sensei avait du côtoyer un peu trop Maito Gai ces derniers jours à tel point que ce dernier avait déteint sur lui.

Rougissement. Rougissement.

\- **Ah, tu ne veux pas me le dire hein ?**

Sasuke continua d'éviter son regard.

\- **Bon je suppose que je vais devoir deviner dans ce cas**.

Kakashi posa le bout de son doigt sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir. Soudainement il eut une révélation.  
Il vit du rose. Du rose partout.

\- **Sakura**! _Hurla-t-il en sautillant d'excitation_. **Tu l'as fait avec Haruno Sakura**!  
\- **Non**! _Dit Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux._

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Sasuke, vilain garçon** ! _Dit-il après que son rire s'est arrêté_. **Tu es censé être un bon menteur Sasuke. Ahlala, et tu affirmes être un génie ? Je suis vraiment déçu de toi.** _Continua-t-il en secouant la tête._  
\- **Qui se soucie de ce que tu penses ?** Rétorqua Sasuke.  
\- **Bref, continuons.** **Dis moi, combien de rounds ? J'ai très envie de savoir !**

Que quelqu'un poignarde Sasuke à coups de kunais jusqu'à ce qu'il meure !

\- **Trois ?**  
\- **Je ne dirais rien.**  
\- **Bon, quatre alors ?**  
\- **Je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole !**  
\- **Cinq ? Je suis sur que c'est cinq !**  
\- **Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.**  
\- **Ne me dis pas que c'est six ?!**  
\- **Non !**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Oh la force de la jeunesse ! Le pouvoir des Uchiwa ! Je t'envie tellement !** _Hurla Kakashi._ **Dis moi, combien de fois par semaine ? Deux ?**  
\- **Non !**

Ting ! Vert **.**

\- **Plus ? Trois fois par semaine ?**  
\- **Non !**

Ting ! Vert.

\- **Cinq fois par semaine ?**  
\- **J'ai dit non !**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Mon Dieu ! Cinq fois par semaine et six rounds par jours ? Comment tu fais ça ?**  
\- **Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Sakura !**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Ohhh tu essaies de te défiler ?** _Du coin de l'œil Kakashi remarqua que Sasuke avait rougit._ **Tu es un si mauvais menteur Sasuke. Admet simplement que tu es accro au sexe !**  
\- **Je n'en suis pas un !**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Tu es tellement vaniteux. Pourquoi tu n'admets pas la vérité ?**  
\- **Parce que ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Mensonges !**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Hm, d'après le Détecteur de Mensonges tu mens. Tsk ok, je vais te croire pour cette fois.** _Kakashi soupira_. **Mais si tu ne couches pas avec Sakura, qui est le père du bébé qu'elle porte ?** _Marmonnât-il, bien que ça ait été parfaitement audible pour Sasuke._  
\- **Sakura... Elle... Elle est enceinte ?** _Dit Sasuke, incrédule._  
\- **Ah.** **Peut être que c'était Shino. Ces deux là ce sont plutôt rapprochés ces derniers temps.**

(Quoi ?!)

\- **Nah. Peut-être c'est celui de Kiba. Il y a de la chimie entre eux**.

(Hein ?)

\- **Ou bien c'est Neji. Il l'aime bien et elle est célibataire. Un petit coup de Byakugan par ci et par là et tada !**

(HEIN ?!)

\- **Ou même Naruto, il l'aime de cette façon là, il a dû craquer !**

(HEINN ?)

\- **Ou alors elle a été victime d'un viol collectif... Oh non !**

(QUOIIIIIIIIIII ?!)

\- **Ou peut-être-**  
\- **Assez !** _Cria Sasuke._ **C'était moi !**

Ting ! Vert.

\- **Wow, tu avoues maintenant ?**  
\- **Je...**  
\- **Tu...?**  
\- **Je...**

Kakashi se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- **Tu quoi ?**  
\- **Je...**  
\- **Mais dis le !**  
\- **Je... On était consentants.**

Ting ! Rouge.  
Oh merde !

\- **Tu l'as violée ?**  
\- **NON !**

Ting ! Rouge.  
Kakashi se mit à hurler.

\- **Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire une chose pareille !**  
\- **Elle n'a pas été violée, je l'ai été ! Elle m'a emmené dans un coin sombre ! Je n'y ai absolument pas pris plaisir ! Jamais !**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Tsss. Tous les hommes aiment le sexe Sasuke. Certains y sont même accros**.  
\- **Comme toi par exemple.**  
\- **Absolu- Hé ! On ne parle pas de moi là**!  
\- **Pourquoi parle-t-on de moi alors ?**  
\- **C'est comme ça**. **Passons à autre chose** , _**sex-addict**_.  
\- **Mais je**...

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Exactement.**  
\- **Je n'avais encore rien dit.**  
\- **Tu allais mentir de toute façon.**  
\- **Pff.**  
\- **Donc revenons-en au fait que Sakura soit enceinte... Tu comptes l'épouser ?**  
\- **Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **Quand ? Demain ?**  
\- **Non.**

Ting ! Vert.

\- **Aujourd'hui ?**  
\- **Jamais !**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **T'as une bague pour commencer au moins ?**  
\- **Même pas dans un million d'années.**

Ting ! Rouge.

\- **C'est ça.** _Fit Kakashi avec son éternel sourire diabolique._

A la fin, des 90 participants, personne n'a réussi le test d'Anbu, ce qui faisait beaucoup jaser.

\- **Wow, c'est vraiment difficile hein ? L'examen Anbu ?**  
\- **Ouais ! J'ai entendu dire que même Uchiwa-san et Hyuga-san n'ont même pas pu le réussir !**  
\- **C'est pas quelque chose qu'on entend tous les jours.**

Il peut y avoir des miracles si on y croit vraiment.

Sasuke se triturait les doigt en ouvrant la boite devant Sakura Haruno.

\- **Comme tu es enceinte d'un Uchiwa, c'est mieux que l'on se marrie bientôt.**

Les yeux émeraude de Sakura s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- **Quoi ? Je suis... Je suis enceinte ?**  
\- **Hm ?**  
\- **Sasuke-kun, je ne suis pas...**

Ce putain de sensei ! Il se vengerait un jour !

\- **Sasuke-kun... ?**  
\- **Je vais m'assurer de réussir cette fois alors.**

Il la pris par la main et l'attira vers la demeure Uchiwa.

\- **Kakashi-senpai, vous utilisez toujours le Détecteur de Mensonges que vous avez demandée ?**  
\- **Oui. Pourquoi ?**  
\- **Mais... Ce truc est cassé !**  
\- **Je sais.** _Dit il en souriant._

A l'examen Anbu...

\- **Kakashi-sensei ?**  
\- **Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives jusqu'ici Naruto.**  
\- **Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas en mon incroyable force ?**  
\- **Ahem.**  
\- **Kakashi-sensei ?**  
\- **Commençons...**

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto se mit à hurler d'horreur...

Mis à part son échec à l'examen d'Anbu, Uchiwa Sasuke réussit à devenir le père et à reconstruire son clan. Il est également devenu un accro au sexe certifié. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits. La puissance des Uchiwa !

Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.


End file.
